legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S2 P8/Transcript
(The Protectors, T.F.G, and a bunch of soldiers and civilians are seen standing before Peros, who is seen laying in a casket at a funeral inside of the I.S.S. The Priest then walks over and begins speaking.) Priest: Peros Jackson Evol. A loving friend, hero, and all around positive man. Those who knew him would say he was pure and caring, those who didn't saw him as annoying and crazy. But overall, Peros wasn't either of those, he was just himself. (Tempest is seen wiping her eyes as Allen looks down and back up at Peros' corpse saddened) Priest: In the end, he died fighting for his people, he died for honor and for the Multiverse. He is survived by his team, friends and loved ones. May his soul rest in peace. (The Priest walks away from the casket as Celestia walks up to Peros) Celestia: Thank you for those kind words. Now, I hope you will all join me in giving Peros the sendoff he wanted. Allen: (To Tempest) What send off did he want? Tempest: He always said he wanted a space burial. (The soldiers close Peros' casket and move it to a small propulsion device. They place the casket inside the device and give one final salute before launching his body into space) Garrick: (Salutes) Rest easy my friend, you're in a better place now. (The crowd begins to disperse and leave. Later, T.F.G and The Protectors are seen in their HQ as Rex approaches Tempest and Allen) Rex: Hey guys! Tempest: Yeah? Allen: What did you need? Rex: All of the civilians from Canterlot and Ponyville have been returned from the Dragon lands and have begun the reconstruction process. Allen: What did Ember have to say about it? Rex: Well, (smirks) She wasn't happy. But she understood the situation and potential danger so she agreed to housing the refugees. (Rex's head then begins to twitch a bit before stopping. He then stares at the two and begins speaking) Rex: Well, (smirks) She wasn't happy, but she understood the situation and potential danger so she agreed to housing the refugees. Allen: Wait, didn't you just say that? Rex: Say what? Tempest: What you just said. Rex: No? (Rex walks past the two as they each look at each other. Then, two soldiers enter the room and begin making an announcement) Soldier: Attention everyone! Princess Celestia and Commander Isaac Clarke are now entering the building! (Isaac and Celestia enter as all the soldiers start to stand at attention saluting them. Isaac then begins to remove his helmet) Isaac: At ease soldiers! (The soldiers begin to return to their duties as Allen approaches Isaac and Celestia) Isaac: So...How was it? Allen: *sigh* Not gonna be the same without him. Celestia: I am sorry for your team's loss Allen, but the good news is that The Witch King and his Cursed forces shall no longer harm the Multiverse. Allen: I guess you're right. (Looks at Isaac) So what did you need? Celestia: Commander Clarke needs to have a word with you. Allen: I'm fine with that. Isaac: Good, follow me. (Isaac and Allen head to a small interrogation room and sit down to talk) Isaac: Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Allen: I was gonna say... Isaac: Anyway. (Sits in chair) I need to discuss something with you. Allen: (Sits in chair) What is it? Isaac: You know about Multiverse X right? Allen: Yeah, what about it? Isaac: We've been talking with Carver down at base and...He's told us some pretty disturbing things. Allen: Like what? Isaac: Their world is...in danger. Allen: How so? If so we need to find a way to help them. Isaac: Even if we knew and had a way to help, we wouldn't know what the perils could be of making the trip. We don't have any way to even reach them without the stone. Allen: True, but what's going on there? (Head twitches slightly) True, but what's going on there? Isaac: You okay Allen? Allen: Yeah why? Isaac: Your head just...Twitched and you repeated what you just said. Allen: Did I? (Allen remembers what happened with Rex earlier) Allen: Wait, this happened to Rex earlier as well. His head twitched and he repeated himself. Isaac: Strange. It has to be Multiverse X. Allen: How? Isaac: We detected another Surge a few days ago, we didn't think anything of it until now. We think it might be a small time ripple. A loop if you will. Allen: Is that why everyone seems to repeat themselves? Isaac: Yes. Allen: Alright, we'll keep an eye on that. (Isaac and Allen leave the room and Allen meets with Celestia) Allen: Did you need anything Princess? You obviously came with him for a reason. Celestia: Allen, I need you to talk with Kelris. Allen: About what? Celestia: He needs to reconnect with Luna again, ever since he returned, she's been extremely reclusive. Allen: I know, but after everything that's been going on, how long he was gone, he may not want to meet her easily. Celestia: Just try. Please. Allen: *sigh* Fine, no promises though. Celestia: Thanks Allen. (Allen leaves and the crowd dies off from the I.S.S. It then cuts to Delanis and Teronis in Delanis's throne room.) Delanis: So...The Witch King and his forces have fallen? Teronis: Y-Yes my lord, and so has Commander Kalion. (Delanis gets up out of his throne and walks to the window overlooking Koriton) Teronis: The good news is that Peros Evol of the Protectors has fallen in battle my ki-! (Delanis uses Telekinesis to pull Teronis towards him and grabs him by the throat, choking him) Delanis: You disappoint me Teronis! (Delanis throws Teronis across the room, causing him to slam into the wall, cracking it) Delanis: When I created you, you were built to lead my armies, crush my enemies and bring peace to the entire Multiverse, but now look, you've gotten your fellow Commanders killed and the Multiversal Alliance still stands! And those Protectors, nothing you've done has stopped them, and don't say that they have been weakened by Peros's fall, they'll come back ya know, and they won't stop our conquest for unity. Teronis: But, my lord... Delanis: BUT NOTHING! What have you done for us Teronis? All you've done is take out a small group of mercenaries and still haven't found out who sent them. Now get out of my sight! (Teronis gets up and leaves the room. Delanis then turns back to the window and stares toward the Outskirts) Delanis: *sigh* Soon. (The scene then cuts to Allen, Rex, Tempest and Lenius playing poker in the break room) Allen: Alright boys, this is it, I'm going all in! Rex: Are you sure Allen, you have way to much at stake here. Allen: Oh I'm sure Rex! Rex: *yawns* Alright, go for it. Allen: Anyone have threes? (Everyone is silent as Allen sees no one has answered his questions) Allen: No. Rex: Yep. Tempest: Yeah, you lost again Allen. Allen: Goddammit! Lenius: Ah, better luck next time sport. (Gregor then walks into the room and calls Rex out to talk. They stay outside for a bit before returning.) Rex: Cmon guys, Gregor and Clarke found something. (The three get up and join Rex and Gregor as they head to the M.A Command Center. When they arrive they are met by Gregor.) Allen: What's going on Gregor? Gregor: We scanned through some reports from Multiverse X and other possible hot spot East of the Outskirts. It all seemed normal, until we searched through Multiverse X reports from a few days ago. Lenius: What were they? Gregor: Some sort of spacial or time manipulation has gone on down there. And from what it seems, it's having an effect on out worlds as well. Allen: I think I remember Isaac mentioning this to me yesterday. Gregor: Yeah well, the loops have been causing a few problems recently, and I think we need to do something about it. Lenius: How do we fix something like this? We've never even done anything with time before! Rex: From what Gregor has told me, the M.A is already working on a device to stabilize and reverse the time displacement, it's almost complete, but it's missing its core feature. Tempest: What is it? Gregor: An ionic fusion power core. They were the most common source of power during the first Shadow War. Now that they've been discontinued, there isn't many going around right now. Rex: During their time circulating around the field, they could do some crazy stuff. Lenius: I remember those things, met a guy with a suit of cybernetics powered by one of those things. He disintegrated 5 Shadows with the cannon he had for his arm. Rex: Gregor said that there may be hope to find one though. There is apparently a stash of cores in an old abandoned supply depot near the ruins of an old military outpost near...Well. Allen: Where? Rex: It's near the ruins of the old HQ of...The Rangers. Lenius: What?! Allen: You mean the Power Rangers? Rex: Yeah. Tempest: Those guys haven't been around since the old Shadow War from the early 3000's. Rex: Yeah, shame they couldn't hold out long enough...Sure could use some of Zordon's help right about now. Allen: Well, what are we waiting for? Rex: Alright alright. Before we go though, (Looks at the others with Allen) Garrick needs you guys to head to the M.A council house. There's a meeting about to go on down there. Lenius: Alright. Rex: Okay, cmon Allen. (Rex and Allen leave as well as does Lenius and Tempest. Allen and Rex are later seen at the remnants of the old HQ.) Rex: There it is. Allen: Woah! Rex: Yeah, whole place has been decimated. Poor bastards, they never stood a chance. Allen: Well, where's the depot? (Rex points somewhere behind the HQ) Rex: That way. Behind the compound. Allen: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Rex and Allen head down the hill toward the HQ. From the shadows however, stands a group of troopers lead by Teronis.) Teronis: Men, follow them and make sure they don't interfere, I'll head into the facility. We may have found the key to all of this. To be continued... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts